


Let's Prove It

by ILikeItLarry



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Gay, Gay Louis, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Slight anal fingering, Smut, Straight Harry, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeItLarry/pseuds/ILikeItLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a storm tonight and Harry let's Louis, his gay friend stay with him until it passes. They somehow see who has the bigger package. </p><p>"I guess it's too late to say 'no homo'?"</p><p>** terrible at descriptions, but I promise it won't disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> kudos of you enjoyed!:P

"I think I'm going to head up, how about you?" Harry asks Louis. Louis decided to sleep over at Harry's tonight because a storm was passing through and Louis isn't too fond of storms. In fact he's the biggest baby ever when it comes to lightening and thunder. Harry understood and opened his doors for his best friend. 

"Yeah, I think I will." Louis agrees as he jumps when a loud crackle of Thunder rolls, Harry laughs a bit. Louis couldn't be left alone, the thought of being alone and in the dark during this scary weather makes his heart race faster than it was before.

Louis holds on to Harry's shirt and follows as Harry leads them in the dark. He can hear Harry's hand run along the walls as if it's helping him find the correct room. As soon as Harry stops, he turns on a light and he seems satisfied because he found the right room completely in the dark (with a little help from the walls.) 

"Your room is always so neat. My mum would have loved raising you as a child." Louis jokes, his nerves easing away as he can finally see. 

"I'm still her favourite either way." Harry takes off his duvet and a few of the unnecessary pillows that were just for decoration. 

"As long as I'm your favourite, I think we'll be okay." Louis smiles as he snuggles into Harry and closes his eyes. Harry didn't mind when Louis slept too close to him, as long as he was the little spoon, that's what he had said to Louis one time. 

Louis faintly heard the sound of the lamp click off. Harry settled into bed. Louis wasn't really ready to fall asleep. The thunder still made him on edge. 

Louis broke the still silence, as quiet as it could get with the trees brushing the house and the thunder bursting their ear drums. "Hey, Harry." 

No reply. 

"Loser, I know you're still up. Don't play that kind of shit with me." Louis shakes Harry's shoulder gently. 

"What do you want, Lou?" Harry turns over so he can see Louis' face. 

"I bet my dick is bigger than yours." Louis says smugly, trying to pick a fight with Harry. 

"Have you seen your height compared to mine?"

"Height doesn't make dick size, asshole." Louis says as it should be obvious, which it was.

Harry hesitates, then says proudly, "I'm seven inches."

"I'm eight inches. Beat that fucker." Louis tugs on a long lock of Harry's hair. 

"No fucking way your dick is larger than mine." Harry sits up and switches on the bright lamp, Louis follows. 

"Don't believe me?"

"Not one bit, Lewis." Harry teases. 

"There's only one way to find out." Louis smirks. 

"Oh, no. No, just no."

"Come on, are you scared I'm going to beat you?" Louis is smug, he's winning this game that he's started. 

"Not at all, just uncomfortable showing my dick to someone who isn't my girlfriend." Harry says that like Louis should very well know. 

"Okay, so my cock is bigger then." Louis shrugs and lays back down. 

Harry gets up, walks to the entertainment stand, slides a DVD in and turns on the TV. The TV menu displays a variety of straight porn. Louis is confused at first and then realized what Harry is supposing. 

"Sorry, haven't any gay porn laying around." 

"We're going to have a wank together?" Louis asks, his voice smug. 

"Just to see who had the bigger dick, me, that's all. Don't get any ideas you gay casanova." Harry presses play on one of the selections. It's a girl in a school girl's uniform in a set designed to look like a classroom. Classic.

"How original." Louis mocks Harry's choice. 

"Shut up, sorry it's not your taste."

"It only has one penis, for starters." Louis makes a face at the girl. Her fake eyelashes looked as if she could take off for flight any minute. Not appealing at all. And the French tip nails are on every female porn star, also not original. And school girls actually don't wear pig tails. 

"Watch me then." Harry suggests, his voice is laced with sarcasm, but Louis begins to watch Harry anyways. 

Louis has no trouble in getting started, he pulls his cock out of his mesh shorts and begins rubbing at the sight of Harry's plush pink lips. Louis is completely oblivious to the porn going on in the background. Harry's face is a million times better than porn and their fans would agree with him. 

Louis is only half hard before he realizes Harry is still soft and seemingly nervous. He knows Harry has never been shy to being naked, but this was something even more intimate. He may not even be comfortable doing this around another guy.

"Harry, s'just me." Louis says softly. 

"I know, just it's just my dick prefers other people's body party's rather than own my hand." Harry says. Louis does recall Harry saying how masturbating wasn't really easy for Harry to do in a short period of time and that's why he's had many one-night stands. 

"Let me blow you then." Louis suggests, his voice quiet and careful. 

Harry looks at Louis, surprised, but very aroused. Louis feels slightly awkward until Harry speaks up.  
"That's not a good idea."

"I'm an adult, not a child. I know what the consequences are." Louis rolls his eyes.

"I don't like guys in a sexual way though." Harry says as his voice wavers, hinting that he's going to let Louis get his lips on him. 

"Pretend I'm a pretty bird at a pub. Don't think of me as Louis." Louis shrugs his shoulders. 

"I don't know..." Harry says, grabbing at his member from underneath his shorts. He's getting hard, Louis can visibly tell. 

"Come on, think of pretty wet lips on your aching cock. Only until you get hard enough so we can compare dicks, then I'll stop." 

"Oh... Okay." Harry nods, unsure. 

"Are you sure?" Louis crawls on top of Harry's lap, letting his fingers dig into Harry's band on his sweatpants. 

"Yes, I'm going to prove to you my dick is better than yours." Harry tries to seem confident, but is clearly failing. Louis murmurs, I bet and with that he pulls off Harry's sweatpants quickly. 

Louis waists no time in putting Harry's soft dick in his mouth. Harry bites back a moan, not wanting to let Louis know that he's going to enjoy it. Louis works at the head, giving it kitten licks and then pushing himself down until his nose touches Harry's pubes. It's not hard hard to go all the way down considering Harry isn't as hard as Louis wants him to be. 

Louis hollows out his cheeks, letting his soft wet skin create sensation for Harry's now, pulsing cock. "Lou." Harry whimpers, surprising Louis by not moaning some actresses name. That encourages Louis more. He lets off of Harry and licks a fat stripe up Harry's cock and sinks back down forcefully, earning a hiss from Harry and bobs his head up and down. 

"Fuck." Harry tugs on Louis' hair.  
Louis twist his lips around Harry's now angry red cock as his hand begins to work Harry's base. Harry must have not been thinking because he pulls Louis' lips off and directs him to his balls. "God, babe." Louis sucks on each ball and nips at the sensitive skin then licks Harry cock hard and long. Louis could tell Harry was commanding in bed because of his slight forcefulness. 

"Louis, stop. I'm going to cum."

Louis sits up as he was shoved off. He looked down at his work, Harry's cock was large and so wet. Louis had to stop moaning at the sight. Harry's pupils were dilated and his lips red from biting them. 

Harry kneels up and pulls Louis closer. "This is how we're going to compare. Face me and put our dicks next to each other." Harry commands. Louis and Harry are both kneeling up on the bed, their cocks are touching (Louis' hand is holding them together), Harry's tip is touching Louis' abdomen and Louis' tip of his cock is an inch short of touching Harry's abdomen."Told you I was larger. " Harry gloats. Louis could care less.

The contact is good and Louis can't help it when he begins to slide his hand up and down both their cocks together, as he thrusts lightly. 

Harry is trapped in lust and is far from stopping. He reaches behind Louis to grab at his ass, pressing a finger in. "Fuck, Haz." Louis moans as Harry's finger is circling around his hole and then presses in gently. 

"This is so gay." Harry groans. 

"It's not gay if our balls don't touch." Louis smirks. They both laugh slightly. He leans closer to Harry and presses their lips together. It's a sloppy hot kiss. Louis sucks Harry's tongue and bites his bottom lip harshly. Harry moans at the dirty play and sticks another finger in. Harry's working his fingers into Louis roughly, earning gorgeous moans from Louis. 

Their dicks become heavy in Louis' hands and Louis can't take it anymore as Harry's not even kissing Louis properly. He's just licking Louis' tongue and sucking on his top lip, accidentally including Louis' nose. Louis begins rocking hard into his hand and Harry's cock and back into Harry's fingers. 

"Going to fuck you now." Harry says almost as a growl as he pushes Louis down so Louis is lying flat on his stomach, face into the mattress. 

"I'm clean." Louis says as he's rubbing his solid dick into the sheet. 

"Gonna let me fuck you bareback?" Harry moans and reaches for his lube (he kept it underneath his mattress at the edge of it.) He shakes the bottle and squirts the warm liquid in a line along his cock and rubs all over. Louis moans at the wet noises it makes. It's driving him crazy so he arches his back with his ass in the air. Harry smacks it with a slippery hand so Louis' ass is back down. Louis moans a 'fuck.'

Harry spreads Louis' ass apart and presses the tip of his cock to Louis' puckered hole. Without warning Harry slides completely in, causing a bit of discomfort as Louis haven't had a sexual partner in at least three months. Harry doesn't show mercy as he fucks into Louis hard, again and again. Louis thrusts back up to meet Harry's. Louis is crying 'ah' in pure pleasure. The noise of the bed creaking only adding fuel to Harry thrusts. 

"So tight, Lou." Harry smacks Louis' ass, "Ass nicer than any bitches I've fucked." Harry presses his chest to Louis' back fucking lazily, but hard into Louis. He kisses into the crook of Louis' neck sack ring the sweet smell of him. 

Louis grabs Harry ass, pushing him in further as they both thrust, trying to create more friction. 

"Harder." Louis moans loudly. Harry pulls out quickly and flips Louis onto his back and pushes his cock back in quickly. Both of Harry's hands are on either side of Louis' head. Their eyes lock as Harry aggressively thrusts in, the sound of skin against skin mixed with Harry's grunts are arousing Louis even more. Harry placed his hands on Louis' pecks, squeezing them together. 

"Better than tits." Harry moans as he squeezes them roughly and then pushes them together to create fake cleavage. Louis bites his bottom lip hard as a response. 

"Rather have cock than tits?" Louis smirks, pushing himself roughly on Harry's hard cock. 

Harry fucks into Louis harder as he can feel his cock pulse harder. He's sure to have bruises on his abdomen and pelvis. "Yes."

Louis pushes Harry off so he's lying on his back and Louis is on top. Louis takes a hold of Harry's dick and sinks down on to it completely in one go. 

"Bounce on my cock." 

Louis moans as Harry helps to lift him until he's back down again, his prostate. "Oh." He moans and bounces again. And again. His cock his hitting Harry's abs and he's sure it's making Harry crazy. His head is tilted back as his mouth is formed in a perfect 'o'. 

Harry does something that surprises Louis, he grabs Louis' cock and tugs and pulls. 

"Going to come." Louis bounces faster and harder. "Oh, fuck." he says as his his come hits Harry on the eye and some into his chocolate curls. 

Harry's eyes roll almost to the back of his head as he hits his orgasm and filling Louis up. "Lou." His hand still squeezing Louis' cock. His thrusts are hard and short. 

After they've calmed down, Louis leans on Harry and licks the come off his eye and sticks his tongue into Harry's mouth; Harry sucks Louis' tongue generously. It makes the filthiest sound. 

"That's the first time I've tasted come." Harry says, kind of shocked. 

"What's your opinion?" Louis asks, still sitting on Harry.

"I'd eat yours again." Harry smirks and lifts his head to nip at Louis' nose. 

Louis reaches behind him and collects some of the white substance and drops it into his mouth, "Me too," he moans. 

"I guess it's too late to say 'no homo'?" Harry says as he rubs Louis' thigh. 

"Way too late for that." Louis bends down to leave an open kiss on Harry's swollen lips. 

 

\--------------------------------

I do not support unsafe sex unless for good specific reasons otherwise, safe sex is the way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts, feel free to send them my way! I love to read creative comments :P


End file.
